The Talk
by Red One1223
Summary: Basically some friendship story over two characters that could possibly have this conversation. Sad to say that I hardly watched this show after seeing the same plot 500 times. R&R! btw, couldn't come up with any other title for this so suggest some!


…*shudders* Sorry but I hardly do these fanfics and frankly I'm afraid of their freakishly large heads. Plus it was those constant filler episodes with that same plot got me to keep away from the entire series. So why am I doing this fanfic when I've want to keep away from the series? Easy: IT'S FOR A CONTEST! It got me interested enough to do this so I'm doing it!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, and Jim Morales, the gym coach at Kadic Junior High School, was having **The Talk** with one of the students. And by one of the students I mean the annoying girl that we can all say we hate to a point, Sissi Delmas, the boss' kid that attended this school.

"Um…I-I'm very flattered that you came to me to, uh, talk about this, but wouldn't it be better for your old man to discuss stuff like this?" the gym coach asked, nervous as this was the first time he had to explain to any kid.

"Um… well actually, I know where kids come from. I did take Sex Ed," Sissi explained, looking just as nervous. Jim blinked in surprised, hoping that this wasn't going to end up extremely weird or something…and somehow gets him fired "There was something else I was going to ask, and if I told my dad, I think he would expel him."

"Oh good it's a student," Jim sighed with relief. Sissi glared at him as the man panicked. "I-I mean, what can I do to help…well, what is it that you're asking, first of all?"

"Well, I was about to confess to him, worked all night to do this, and this morning, he talked to me when I was about to tell him. I thought at first it would be all about how he felt the same way as I did," she sighed with happiness, a smile playing on her lips. The smile turned into a frown as she continued.

"He started asking me all sorts of questions like 'I like this girl and I want to tell her, what should I do?' type. I figured he came to his senses and was ready to surprise me by playing dumb, so I told him what I thought he should do.

Then he spotted someone and ran to tell HER what I just told him what to do," the black-haired girl sobbed. "H-he didn't even care o-or asked me what I was going to say…"

"…can we do whatever the heck you just said, via flashback?"

"Sure."

-flashback time!-

Sissi was shown talking to Ulri-I mean a mysterious boy over at a table. The boy nods and then runs off to meet Yu-I mean an unknown girl, leaving Sissi being heartbroken.

-end shortest flashback ever!-

"Well, did you tell anyone else?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no…they would just tell the boy that I liked anyways, and would probably laugh about it like it was no big deal…" Sissi sighed.

"W-well, you know, Sissi, when I was your age, I was the same way," Jim started to say, Sissi making a face as she tried to imagine him as a teen boy. "I fell in love with a girl, but of course she ended up with another guy, but if it's one thing I learn it was this."

"W-what's that?" she asked, looking up.

"Well, let's look at it this way: there are plenty of other guys in the world, thousands of guys that will want to be with you, like you for you, and most importantly, you're young. Things like this happen to everyone. So chin up. Plus there is a…50-50 chance that they could break up, but please don't force them. If you force, then trust me you will not like the results of that," he explained, patting her shoulder and standing up.

"Coach Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get married with that girl you fell in love with?"

"…no…but then again, I probably wouldn't have fell in love with someone else if I had," Jim chuckled slightly.

"There's one other thing."

"What's that?" Jim asked, looking back at her.

"…thanks." Sissi smiled lightly.

"I…I try. Now get to class," Jim shooed her playfully as she ran off. "I'll tell your teacher that you weren't feeling well and I was escorting you to the nurse's!" he called after her, Sissi giving him a thumb up while looking forward to the future.

**End**


End file.
